


Care

by AnastasiaKars



Series: SangVile [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Incest, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Serious Injuries, Shipping, Surprise Kissing, Vile's and Sanguine's tricks must be much interesting together, and i think they can have this ship, daedra princes relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaKars/pseuds/AnastasiaKars
Summary: Clavicus sat next to Sanguine under a tree in The Fields of Regret. There was a deathly silence around, because if Vile wants to, he can intimidate all enslaved souls with just one look.“You don’t have to sit with me like a nanny,” - said the prince of voluptuousness tiredly with a smirk.“Shut up,” - said the trickster in an everyday tone and didn't even look in his direction, - “better lie down and don't twitch, for your own good, Sanguine”
Relationships: Sanguine/Clavicus Vile
Series: SangVile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990651
Kudos: 7





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632146) by Neurofunk_Writer (my Russian account). 



Clavicus sat next to Sanguine under a tree in The Fields of Regret. There was a deathly silence around, because if Vile wants to, he can intimidate all enslaved souls with just one look.

“You don’t have to sit with me like a nanny,” - said the prince of voluptuousness tiredly with a smirk.

“Shut up,” - said the trickster in an everyday tone and didn't even look in his direction, - “better lie down and don't twitch, for your own good, Sanguine”

He just grinned and sighed heavily, hearing the wheezing inside the chest and feeling terrible pain.

“Sounds like a threat, khe,” - he looked at Clavicus's back and was laughing to death in his mind.

“This is a threat, only, unfortunately, you can die not from my hand, but from your stupidity,” - he turned his head toward Sanguine and he didn't see any emotions on him, unlike his eyes.

In them, he clearly saw anger, resentment and contempt. Most likely he is up to something or wants to demand something later in return. Otherwise, it cannot be...

"And I already told you to shut up, the more you say, the longer this serum will heal you, is it so difficult to sit still for a couple of minutes if you can stick out in your Plan without any problems for centuries?"

Now Clavicus frowned, he didn't understand HOW and WHO had done this with the Daedra prince, but the very fact that Vile accidentally found him, dragged him into his Plan and reacted in time, infuriated the trickster.

“How can one be so careless?! But he is far from weak, what the hell... why me, why again I encounter him? Am I damned?”

He pursed his lips and clenched his jaw, swallowing and restraining his emotions, although this was problematic.

“Hey, I said that it wouldn't be obligated...” - Clavicus approached his face in a second and stared into his eyes, pretty scaring Sanguine.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Idiot,” - he said it confidently, firmly, which caused a wide grin at the second.

“When you are angry, you become so sweet...” - these words made the trickster freeze from shock and blush, not even noticing how Sanguine's hand barely reached Vile’s horn and pulled him down.

Daedra held Clavicus tightly, even in his condition, he could hold it for a long time, while his second hand touched Vile's chest and squeezed a little soft fabric of his shirt. Even through her, he felt the heat of the body of the wish-fulfiller and realized how cold his own was from the wounds. He listened to the words of protest, swearing and curses in his direction, but still was able to touch his lips with his own, and this was the last straw.

“What the hell, half-dead drunkard, are you doing?!” - trickster almost hissed, not wanting to draw attention to this incident, but not able to restrain himself.

Sanguine smirked again and continued to admire Vile's appearence. He felt so strange and unusual, despite the fact that he received serious injuries. Clavicus didn't need to save him, he must leave Sanguine, and maybe even utter a couple of vile words before saying goodbye to one of the princes. This did not fit what he knew about trickster.

But he himself wouldn't leave Vile die under any circumstances, but, of course, Clavicus didn't know about it and couldn't find out in any way. Sanguine also hides his emotions and feelings well, because having feelings, as such, is already absurd for the daedra.

“I'm just really cold,” - he said barely, and Vile closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I will ask the scaafins to bring a wool blanket, this is one of the effects of the medicine,” - Sanguine was even more surprised, now it definitely doesn’t look like him.

In normal times, after such act, he would have made a scandal, no matter where he is and with whom. He doesn't allow violation of his personal space and disrespectful attitude towards himself, and from such a gesture he should have been furious. And now... will he just keep silent? Is that so simple?

Clavicus had hardly risen from the grass when Sanguine instinctively moved after him, but fell back and ached in pain.

"What are you, cretin?! Lie on the spot! I barely have you..."

“Don’t leave...” - he mumbled in a serious tone, unable to look at the savior.

Vile grunted. Ask him to stay? Him? The deceiver and the one who playing tricks to the all Daedra princes? He has already suffered from trickster many times, and each time he has become more distrustful of him, and now he asks to stay? If Sanguine was himself, he would have ordered him to return to the Misty Grove, but he wouldn’t wallow here like a useless piece of meat.

“Only if you shut up and stop moving,” - he answered with a barely noticeable nod, after which Clavicus called Barbas and ordered him to bring a cover, he sat down in his place, but even now this drunkard didn't want to be silent.

“Sit a little closer, I can't even see you from here,” - he began to cough and Clavicus kicked him in the foot, no longer restraining himself.

“Ah! How can i shut up your talkative mouth?!” - he barked, and pulled out a flask carefully taken with him in case of patient disobedience.

Pouring the contents into his mouth and rushing to the Sanguine, he pinched his nose and covered his open mouth with force, pouring all the liquid so that it was swallowed, then pulled back, despite the Sanguine's attempt to hold him.

It was a special potion of paralysis, it didn't act as usual, but the trickster prepared it for a special joke, and not for saving the skins of a prince of voluptuousness.

He was already motionless lying on the grass and could only guess why all this was happening.

“Master, aren't you tired yet? Can you still show your indifference and rest yourself?" - He was still in the guise of a dog.

“And you shut up too, I want to do what I want! I wanted to save his ass and he saved, fuck off, mongrel!"- Barbas could know what is happening on the soul of the owner, because they were part of a whole, no matter how say it.

Vile hadn't realized that he was in love. On purpose or by accident, but that was true. All his negative feelings were from the fact that his heart ached when he saw what was happening with Sanguine, from the mere realization that he had suffered so much. And only with what emotions he found the daedra and tried to bring him to his senses, knew only Barbas, who drove all the servants away, for no one should know that the lord of The Fields of Regret has weaknesses.

Vile was so desperate and so furious that his face was unrecognizable. His strength was so raging that a terrible rain fell in the Plan, during which the trickster carried Sanguine into his house and healed daedra's external wounds as best he could.

This has never happened before during the entire existence of Clavicus Vile himself, which Barbas involuntarily worried about more. What if these feelings destroy the life of his master?

And Sanguine's lips simply froze in a smile while the potion was doing its job, and his eyes were fixed on the sad face of the red haired prince, which occasionally squinted at him. Before falling asleep, Sanguine felt the heat from the breathe on his skin and the soft lips of Vile on his forehead.

“Better sleep, you old fool...”


End file.
